


Call Me When You're Sober

by RaeBright



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Betrayal, Bondage maybe?, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/F, M/M, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, We'll see as we go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBright/pseuds/RaeBright
Summary: The problem with one night stands is that the call after is always a drunken 'come hither' reminder of the mistake you made in the first place.Dipper, having reached his twenty-first birthday now, is legal drinking age! And what are you suppose to do at your birthday party when you've reached legal drinking age? Why, drink of course!





	1. One Night Stand

Leaves crunched under their feet as they snuck out the back door of the small shop/house they lived in. Looking back as they entered the limo there, the home wasn't much. One would classify the family as 'lower middle class' but that didn't mean much. Money wasn't everything and it certainly didn't mean everything. The air around them was cold and it cooled the glass of the windows as the moon shone brightly down onto them. Stirring into a gentle purr, the limo took off down the road Dipper Pines, now twenty-one as of midnight August thirty-first, was being dragged out to his first club. His sister beside him was obviously more excited than he. She was the social butterfly, the adorably endearing one, the one you called on when you wanted to have fun. Dipper, however, was the opposite. Books, learning, mysteries, supernatural, those were his forte. People were exhausting.

 

But, it **was** their birthday after all.

 

"So, bro-bro!" the other brunette started out, turning to her brother with the cheeriest of Mabel smiles she could muster, "ready to get your DRINK ON?!"

 

Watching the girl beside her, Pacifica, one wouldn't think they would be going to a club with the richest girl in Gravity Falls. Not only that, she had bullied Mabel relentlessly when they had met. Mabel being Mabel of course had befriended the girl rather easily and even forgave her for the torment. They were pretty close, as friends go, having sleep overs and sharing secret texts in the middle of the night. Dipper almost felt jealous. How was it so easy for Mabel to engage in human interaction like that?

 

"Mabel, we're not there to get drunk," he hurried his response, trying to swallow his nerves.

 

Pacifica raised an eyebrow to that, "Then why go? The whole point of drinking is to get drunk."

 

"Exactly!" Mabel agreed, giving a snap in Pacifica's direction.

 

If Dipper had to be honest, he had no qualms about drinking. Drinking was normal, everyone took part in it including their great uncles Stanley and Stanford. It was the dancing and mingling that Dipper was afraid of. He resigned himself to staring out the window silently as the two girls beside him chattered away about this and that. His heart was skipping beats and his stomach was doing flips. Just thinking about the crowd that would be gathered in that club made him feel sick. At this rate he'd need a drink just to calm down!

 

* * *

 

"You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?"

 

Dipper stared as Mabel fidgeted with the necklace dangling from her neck. The gold locket might fall off if she kept that up. Currently they were sat at the bar, Pacifica wanting to get out on the floor and dance. She had bugged Mabel enough and the girl had asked Dipper to join, who of course declined. Dancing in that crowd? No thanks!

 

"Mabel, you know I'll be fine!" he smiled to reassure her. If she didn't go and have fun he'd kick himself for days.

 

The girl seemed to accept that, giving her own twin smile in return, "All right. But if anyone messes with you, call me!"

 

He had to roll his eyes at that one. As it stood, there was no way he stood out for anyone to be interested in him. He had purposefully dressed this way in an attempt to fly under the radar. Jacket, jeans, vans, it looked more as if he had returned from school instead of hanging out at a bar. 

 

Pacifica, tired of waiting, grabbed Mabel by the hand and dragged her off. Both girls were dressed fancier than he. Mabel in a pink glittery dress that clung to her figure with a white fur jacket covering her slender arms. It surprised Dipper that she had even worn the thing, but Pacifica promised her it was faux fur. The other wore a form fitting purple and black dress with fishnet sleeves and earrings bigger than her eyes. Dipper had to wonder to himself if he'd be the one beating men off of Mabel by the end of the night. Turning around and downing his whiskey he coughed as the burn traveled from his tongue to his stomach, bringing tears to his eyes. He wasn't new to drinking, Mabel and him had hosted many parties at the Shack where they snuck booze from Stan's stash. Drinking publicly, however, was new.

 

"Well, well, well," a voice purred from behind him.

 

Turning to meet the stranger, Dipper's chocolate brown eyes met piercing blue and he felt his face heat up. The man standing there was...rather attractive, he had to admit. Clad in black skinny jeans and yellow button up, complete with leather dress shoes and bow tie. A little overdone, Dipper had to admit, but still very much attractive.

 

"Sittin' alone?" the man questioned as he sat next to Dipper, placing his elbows on the marbled counter top of the bar.

 

The boy in question lifted a brow, a little put off by the sudden conversation, "I mean...looks like it, right?"

 

The blonde gave a laugh, "Guess that was a stupid question then?"

 

"It was," Dipper nodded, twirling his empty cup on the counter top.

 

"Lemme buy ya a drink, kid," the man offered coolly, not giving Dipper a chance to deny the request before he was already ordering for the both of them.

 

"Honestly, you didn't have to," he tried, feeling a bit anxious.

 

"Cute boy sittin' by himself with no drink?" the other laughed, "If I didn't offer then someone else would have."

 

Cute? This guy thought he was cute? "How would you know that?"

 

"Just do. Plenty of men here would have offered. Why? Don't think so?"

 

Dipper shook his head, "No, I don't think so. At least, I was hoping so, anyway..."

 

The man watched as Dipper trailed off, seemingly amused, before extending his hand outward, "Name's Bill."

 

"Uhm... Dipper," taking his hand, the man now known as Bill gave it a firm shake.

 

"Dipper, huh?" he gave a smirk, showing off his canines, "That's an interesting name."

 

"It's a nickname, I've had it since childhood."

 

"You're that kid that works at the Mystery Shack, right? Always wearing that trucker hat with the pine tree on it?"

 

Taken a bit by surprise, Dipper stammered, "Y-Yeah, that's me. You've been there?"

 

Bill gave a nod, his blonde hair bouncing with the movement, "I have. I'm gonna call ya Pine Tree, then!"

 

"Please don't," Dipper laughed, taking his drink as it was slid over to him.

 

"Too late. It's stuck on ya," Bill gave a smile in return before downing his own drink and looking out over the crowd.

 

Feeling his heart race, Dipper downed his. Was this man going to ask him to dance? How would he decline it? 'No' was too simple. Giving an explanation was too forward.

 

"Pine Tree."

 

Looking up, he gulped, "Yeah?"

 

"Wanna go some place else?"

 

"Some place else...?"

 

Another drink was slid into his hand, by Bill this time, and Dipper stared into the amber colored liquid. He was already feeling a bit tipsy, if he kept going at this rate he'd be floored.

 

"Never been picked up before, have you?"

 

Picked up? "I've never been to a bar before!"

 

Bill chuckled, "That so? First time for everything, then! How old are you?"

 

"Twenty-one. Tonight's my birthday..." he muttered nervously.

 

"Well, happy birthday, Pine Tree," clapping a hand onto Dipper's shoulder, Bill gave him the most sincere smile Dipper had seen the man smile since they met.

 

Downing his drink in one gulp to hide his heart's flutter, he coughed as the warmth hit him hard, "Yeah, let's go somewhere else."

* * *

 

His back hit the stone wall of the entryway as Bill kicked the door closed, closing the gap between them and planting a rough kiss onto his lips. That third drink was too much. Far too much. His senses were cloudy, his ears were ringing, Bill's hands were touching in all the right places. It was too much. Clothes were thrown in different directions as they made their way down the hall and towards the bedroom, stumbling, kissing, and laughing all the while. It was dark, but warm, and smelled of burnt vanilla.

 

Shoving him onto the bed, Bill crawled in between the boy's legs and made quick work of his belt, tossing it to the side. Bending forward for another kiss, Dipper bucked his hips, grinding his crotch into Bill's. A moan escaped from red kissed lips as Bill slide Dipper's pants off and tossed them before relieving himself of his own. Both clad in boxers, Dipper pulled the other man down onto him to resume his tongue's exploration of Bill's mouth, moaning as Bill's hands found their way under his boxers and to his ass. Their tongues fought each other before Dipper backed away for air, allowing Bill to separate from him and rummage through the bedside table drawer. He returned holding a cool silver tube.

 

"Have you done this before?"

 

"Bad time to ask, isn't it?" Dipper huffed out, still out of breath.

 

Bill had to laugh at that, panting himself, "It is. I take it you're up for this?"

 

"Hurry and do it before I change my mind."

 

The smirk Dipper wore was playful and coated in alcohol. He allowed his boxers to be ripped off his hips and thrown away, landing somewhere else in the room. Probably meeting up with his jeans and belt. Bill planted kiss after kiss along his neck and jawline, trailing down to his stomach before sitting up to admire the mess Dipper currently looked like. His smirk was tell-tale. He was proud and Dipper shifted under him, his thighs resting against Bill's tanner ones. Squirting the lubricant into his hand, Bill coated his fingers and allowed it to warm up before lifting Dipper's hips farther up against him.

 

"This might hurt, Pine Tree."

 

Dipper would be lying if he didn't say he was nervous. He didn't want to admit it while they were already this deep into it, but no. Dipper had never done this before. He had just started to feel comfortable in his sexuality as of last year and had never had sex with someone yet. But Bill's touches were soft and inviting and damn if Dipper wasn't attracted to him! Pushing gently, Bill allowed his finger to slip into the first ring of muscle gently and slowly while rubbing soothing circles along Dipper's hip bone. The boy hissed, tensing up. Heat pooled in his stomach as Bill pushed his finger deeper and pausing to look over Dipper's face. His eyes were half lidded as his breath puffed out in small gasps. His chest rose and fell quickly and his fingers were entangled in the bed sheets, gripping for dear life. Bill had to admit, he could get used to this sight.

 

Adding another finger gently, Bill began scissoring slowly to open Dipper more. The skin was soft and velvety and Bill could feel himself getting harder at the thought of being inside the smaller. He growled, gripping at the boy's hips in an attempt to still himself. He had to take this slowly or he'd ruin any chance of seeing the boy again. A third finger was pushed through and Dipper let a moan escape him. The heat on his face had traveled down south but he was positive he was still blushing. Another, louder, moan forced itself from him as Bill found the bundle of nerves within and he smirked.

 

"Now that I know where I'm aimin'," he trailed off as he pulled his fingers from inside Dipper who whined in protest.

 

Slicking himself with the lubricant, Bill grabbed hold of Dipper's hips with both hands and settled against his entrance. Looking over the boy again, he pushed in, slowly at first to allow himself to be fully seated. Dipper was tight and the more he pushed, the tighter he got. Groaning, he leaned into Dipper. The urge to move weighed on him but he wanted to wait for Dipper to say so. Currently, Dipper had his arms wrapped tightly around Bill's neck, his fingers tangled in blonde locks as he concentrated on catching his breath. Nodding, signalling he was read, he took a deep gulp of air. Placing a gentle kiss on the boy's temple, Bill pulled out halfway before pushing back in and settling on a slow rhythm. 

 

Dipper moaned into the man's ear. It hurt for a while but as Bill kept moving the pain subsided into pleasure and he was losing it. Bill picked up the pace, going faster as the rhythm kept up. He rocked deeper and deeper into Dipper before the tip of his penis grazed Dipper's prostate harshly. The boy took a deep inhale as he gasped loudly. He saw stars and his back arched up into Bill involuntarily. Bill let out his own groan as Dipper squeezed around him. God, this boy was heaven. Maneuvering himself to hit that small bundle of nerves, Bill picked up the pace, hitting it with each thrust. Dipper's moans were louder and his nails dug into Bill's shoulder blades as his eyes screwed shut. He was close, he could feel it and Bill wasn't far behind.

 

Sitting up on his knees, allowing Dipper to grip his wrists tightly, Bill slammed in again. Being sent over the edge, Dipper cried out and came hard, the white sticky liquid spurting onto his chest and stomach. Riding it out, Dipper let a small whimper escape as Bill came hard inside, filling him with more than his dick now. They were both equally out of breath and the alcohol that had helped Dipper make this decision had ran it's course. He knew he was going to feel this in the morning. Pulling out gently, Bill laid beside the boy and let a huff of breath leave him.

 

If he wanted to say something, Dipper had already forgotten what it would be. His eyes slid closed before he could think and the darkness took him. Bill looked over, a lit cigarette hanging from his lip. A smile graced itself onto his features as he cleaned the boy off and covered them up, rolling the boy onto his side and pulling him close. He hoped the boy would at least stay for breakfast in the morning. Of course, if he didn't, Bill was prepared for that too. 


	2. Oh, Shit

The sun had just begun to filter into the room through the blinds, settling on Dipper's face. The air was heavy with cigarette smoke as Dipper groaned and rolled over on his back. Looking around he began to realize something. This wasn't his room. The events of last night unfolded in his memory and he looked over quickly to see the man - what was his name? - asleep beside him. The black comforter was pooled around his waist and showed off the muscles of his back nicely as the sun illuminated him. Dipper almost wanted to stay. Honestly, he could. All he had to do was go back to sleep and-

 

**BUZZ**

 

"Shit..." he sat up quickly, only to regret it. His lower back hurt. A lot. He'd have to take it slow today.

 

Moving to his pants on the floor, he fished his cell phone from his pocket. Forty-eight missed texts and twenty missed calls. Most were from Mabel. Three were from Pacifica. And six... Oh God. Grunkle Stan.

 

Looking back at Bill who still laid asleep, Dipper opened the texts from Mabel.

 

_'Dippin' Dot, it's getting late.'_

 

_'Pacifica went ahead and took me home. Hope that guy's treatin' ya good!'_

 

_'Dipper, seriously. Where are you?'_

 

_'If you had sex before me, I swear to God!'_

 

The list went on as he scrolled down. Mabel was either highly irate or giddy. There was no in between. Checking the time on his phone he sighed. It was six in the morning. He could totally get home and sneak back in without much problem. Dressing quickly and quietly he gave Bill one last once over. His want to stay crept up again. It wouldn't be that hard to do so. And Dipper couldn't say he didn't want to get to know the man. This wasn't how one night stands went, however. One night stands don't have happy endings.

 

Walking out of the room and down the hallway, he exited from the front door and walked down to the bus stop. This ride was going to be painful.

* * *

 

"Dipper, you're lying..."

 

"No, I'm not," Dipper whispered to the girl, "But you can't tell Grunkle Stan where I was. If he or Ford found out..."

 

Mabel nodded, "Yeah, I know. So, how was he?" her anger subsided as she smirked, wanting to hear every juicy detail.

 

"Mabel, really? You were just berating me for staying at some guy's house."

 

She shrugged, "Yeah? And? I wanna know, c'mon! Please tell me you got his number!"

 

"I don't think I did..." Dipper trailed off. Had he? No. No, he hadn't. Maybe? He couldn't remember exactly.

 

"DipStick, really?" she almost shrieked, "I've been on more dates than you and you have sex before me without getting the dude's number?? What was his name?"

 

"I..." he paused. What was his name? Started with a 'B'. 

 

Mabel waited patiently as he went through all the 'B' names he knew in his head. None of them seemed to fit him when Dipper thought of the man's face.

 

"Bill..." he muttered, "Yeah, Bill. Bill Cipher."

 

"Bill?" Mabel raised an eyebrow, "Never heard of him."

 

The other rolled his eyes, "You say that as if you know everyone in Gravity Falls."

 

"Excuse you!" she coughed, "I'm friends with Pacifica Northwest, I **do** know everyone!"

 

Dipper had to laugh at her faux royalty. Mabel always had a knack for dramatics.

 

"Anyway, I'm gonna get started on breakfast. Might wanna shower, you smell like vodka, vanilla, and sex."

 

His face heated up at the comment and he moved around his twin to the stairs before bounding up them, ignoring the ache in his lower back. If he smelled like that, truly, Stan would sniff it out in a heartbeat!

* * *

 

"So, let me get this straight," his great uncle Stan was currently sat across from him at the breakfast table, stuffing bacon into his mouth, "you weren't home last night because you had a study session for college at the library?"

 

"Not at the library, I was just meeting them at the library," Dipper corrected, hoping Stan would find that believable. 

 

"At nine o'clock last night?" the man finished, biting into another strip of bacon.

 

Dipper nodded, "Yes. At nine o'clock."

 

"And Mabel went with you?"

 

"Yes, Grunkle Stan...." he was catching on. Dipper should have known better than to con a con artist. 

 

Stan raised a brow before taking a sip of his coffee and Dipper did the same. Lord, how he needed that!

 

"Fine. I'll buy it. Just know if I find out something else went down and it ain't comin' from you, kid, I'm gonna be real disappointed," Stan finished before standing and taking his dishes to the sink.

 

Dipper slid down into his chair. Disappointment, the greatest punishment. Mabel hated lying and she stared Dipper down the entire conversation. Grunkle Stan knew Dipper liked men but coming out and telling him what had happened last night? No, it wouldn't have ended well. And Stan would have half a mind to track Bill down armed with a shotgun. There was no way he could tell Stan the truth, not yet anyhow.

 

As the older man in question waltzed out of the kitchen, Mabel huffed, "Dipper..."

 

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," he gave the girl a smile and sipped at his own coffee.

 

"You didn't have to go into detail, but he's gonna find out eventually. Might as well just told him," she shrugged and finished her pancakes.

 

Dipper flushed, "No, he would have just wanted to meet him and I don't even think we're gonna see each other again, Mabes."

 

"Why not?"

 

He paused, "It was a one night stand. You don't start a relationship out of a one night stand."

 

"Please," Mabel laughed, "I had friends in high school who dated each other after a one night stand."

 

"Mabel, your only other friends are Grenda and Candy..."

 

"You tryna say they wouldn't have a one night stand?"

 

Uh oh, "No! I'm saying they don't seem the type to... "put out", I guess..."

 

"Dippingsauce, you just called yourself a slut."

 

With that, she stood, dumping her own plates in the sink. Calling behind her shoulder to announce it was Dipper's turn to do dishes, she skipped out of the kitchen and into the living room with Grunkle Stan. Finishing his own breakfast, he got to work. Would he see Bill again? Half of him wanted to. The other half? He wasn't so sure. Could a relationship flourish after last night? There was no end goal to dating, they've already gotten to the fun part. Zoning as he cleaned the dishes, he reserved himself to thinking, his thoughts invaded by Bill Cipher.

* * *

 

"Remember, we put the **fun** in **no refunds**!"

 

He hated that slogan. He hated yelling it after each customer upon their departure. Honestly, the people who fell for whatever Grunkle Stan was selling them almost deserved to be ripped off, but it still felt horrible. Pacifica had been texting him all morning. Mabel had apparently told on him and Pacifica wanted to know everything. His phone had been buzzing in his back pocket every other five minutes and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. Though texting was considerably easier than a phone call, he wasn't so sure he wanted to reiterate the nights events after the club.

 

_'Seriously, I wanna know if you're okay.'_

 

He huffed as he opened the newest text message, _'Yes, Pacifica, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?'_

 

_'He didn't roofie you, did he?'_

 

 _'No! I was watching my drink the whole time...'_ how had he upgraded from one overprotective sister to two?

 

'Dipper, I know you. When you're flustered you lose sight of things. No way you watched your drink all night.'

 

_'Pacifica, I think I would know if I were roofied.'_

 

He had to laugh. Him being roofied? Please! True it was easy for someone to make him flustered, but he knew better than to take a drink that he wasn't aware of how it got there. Pocketing his phone he rung up the next customer before calling after them with their signature slogan, grimacing the entire time. If it weren't for the fact that no one cared what he was saying then he wouldn't feel so bad about it. The stool he was perched on bit into his backside harshly, only driving home the reminder of last night harder than the texts did. Dipper was tired of talking about it.

 

"Pine Tree."

 

Dipper froze at the sound of that voice as he looked up from his phone, "Bill?"

 

"Thought I'd find you working today," the man leaned against the counter top near the register with a sly smirk playing at his features.

 

"Well, yeah..." the young man swallowed hard, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, "Work doesn't stop for anyone, even after your birthday."

 

Dipper gave a nervous laugh as Bill nodded, "That's true. Say, did you get my number?"

 

"Number?"

 

"Ya know, phone number," he specified. 

 

"O-oh," Dipper stuttered, the blush deepening, "You know, I'm not sure..."

 

Bill gave another smile. God, this man was doing everything in his power to be sexy and Dipper hated it. Namely because it worked so well!

 

"Here," grabbing a slip of paper and the pen from the desk, Bill scrawled a number on the white parchment before sliding it over, "now you do."

 

"Yup. Now I do. Look at that," another nervous laugh. Get it together, Dipper!

 

"I'll leave you to work, then. Gotta get going myself."

 

Looking the man over, Dipper noticed how well dressed he was. Black slacks, yellow satin button up, black suit jacket. He was dressed to the nines and damn did he wear it well. Dipper's throat was suddenly dry. Why was it so hot in here?

 

"Work?" that was a stupid question, why did he ask that?

 

Another amazingly breathtaking smile, "Yup. Work. See ya around, Pine Tree."

 

Watching as he walked off, Dipper let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding.

 

"Oh, my God, was that him???"

 

Jumping at the sound of his sister appearing behind him from the storage room, he whirled around, "Y-yeah, that was him."

 

"Awwhh, Dippin' Dot!!" she cooed, giving the boy a hug, "You two are so cute together! Geez, I don't blame you, I woulda tossed my panties so hard-"

 

"Mabel! TMI! Stop!" that information was on a need to know basis and he did not need to know!

 

"I'm totally playing matchmaker!" Mabel announced as she swiped the phone number from Dipper before he could react.

 

"Please don't..."

 

Clucking her tongue she tsked at him, wagging her finger, "Dipper, if I don't then you'll never text him back!"

 

She knew him so well. He hadn't planned on keeping the number. In fact, he was on his way to throw it out before she had grabbed it. He resigned himself to sighing and giving in. Mabel was happiest when she was helping people and if she thought something could come of this then who was he to tell her otherwise?


	3. Matchmaker Mabel

Days had begun to pass and blend as Dipper's "romantic one night stand" seemed to drift away. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he used every site he could think of to trace the man known as Bill Cipher. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, hell he even checked Tumblr! Bill Cipher didn't exist anywhere. Mabel had been trying and failing to get the man to text her back. In all honesty, Dipper wouldn't be surprised if Mabel had scared him off. He was almost relieved.

 

Groaning as he stretched, bending his back over the headrest of the dinning chair, he huffed. Why were feelings so hard?

 

"Bro-bro!" came Mabel's excited scream as she ran into the room, phone in hand.

 

"What? Get another invite to a phrat party?" he questioned looking back to the girl as she slid into the chair beside him.

 

"Nonono!" she shoved her phone into his hand, "He answered me finally!"

 

His heart was split between sinking and soaring. Having Bill answer Mabel was exciting and terrifying all at the same time. Glancing down at the phone, his eyes scanned over the series of text messages. Mabel wanted to meet him!

 

"Mabel, no."

 

Tilting her head, she groaned, "No? Why? I can't get you two together if I don't meet him!"

 

"Mabel, I said no," standing, he took his coffee cup to the sink and placed it inside, turning the facet and filling it up with water.

 

"C'mon, bro-bro, what's the worst that could happen?"

 

He stared back at her incredulously, "It's usually bad luck to have someone meet the family so early. I don't even think he's interested in me that way, what if he just wants friendship?"

 

"Really?" this time she gave Dipper the incredulous look.

 

"Yes really. I don't know where you got the idea that him and me will be a couple," Dipper leaned his hip against the edge of the counter top, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

The girl gave a laugh, "The way he stared at you gave me the idea. Dip Dop, he wants more than friendship."

 

Dipper rolled his eyes, "All right, fine. I'll meet with him but you're not going."

 

"What??"

 

"If you go you'll just ask him eight thousand questions about his personal life," he laughed.

 

"Not eight thousand," she pouted, "But maybe seven thousand."

 

"See?"

 

Their conversation was cut short as Grunkle Ford strolled in looking frazzled and tired. He poured a generous amount of coffee into his cup before downing it and refilling. The twins watched as he did this another two times before settling on a filled cup and beginning to walk out before muttering a 'good morning'. Grunkle Ford wasn't the 'family type'. It was hard for him to show affection, especially if he was working - which was all the time. However, Dipper couldn't help but think of how Ford would handle this news. He knew he'd have to tell Grunkle Stan at some point, the man was already so close to finding it out on his own it was scary. If Ford paid enough attention at dinner then he'd know in a heart beat.

 

"Dipper."

 

Turning to his sister, he snapped from his thoughts, "Yeah, I know. Better go get ready, right?"

 

"Yup."

 

The smile she wore was wide and telling. She was proud of him, even under the circumstances of how Bill and him met.

 

"Just don't do anything stupid!" she called after him as he exited the kitchen and made his way to his bedroom.

* * *

 

Bill sat with his back leaned against the headrest of the chair. He currently sat in a cafe with a steaming cup of green tea in front of him. The text he received from Dipper had come from no where but it was welcomed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to see him again. When the text chimed on his phone he had jumped at the chance to meet him. All Dipper had to do was send an emoji and Bill would have been asking if they could meet. Just his luck that Dipper had come right out and asked it himself!

 

"Bill?"

 

Turning he gave a smile, "Hello, Pine Tree."

 

"Why do you refuse to call me 'Dipper'?" the boy laughed as he sat across from Bill, setting his messenger bag down on the floor by his feet.

.

"Because I like 'Pine Tree' better," his smile slid into a smirk, "It also suits you very well. You smell like a forest. It's...intoxicating."

 

Dipper's face heated up as pink dusted across his cheeks. He wanted to answer that but he wasn't exactly sure how instead settling on, "Thanks."

 

"So," pausing to take a sip of his tea, Bill licked his lips, "what changed your mind about meeting me?"

 

"Just..." he wanted to lie and say he had a change in heart, but he couldn't, "Mabel."

 

"Your sister?"

 

Dipper nodded, "Yeah, she's under the impression we can be together."

 

"And that's a bad thing?" Bill questioned with a raised eyebrow.

 

"I mean," Dipper started as he sat up and leaned against the table in front of him, "have you ever started a relationship with someone that you had a one night stand with?"

 

"I haven't," the blonde shook his head, taking another sip of tea and licking his lips yet again. Dipper suddenly decided that Bill licking his lips was taboo and he was never allowed to do it again.

 

"I've just...not been in very many relationships. I've always been busy."

 

"Busy?" Bill questioned, running his thumb across the handle of his mug, "You're twenty-one, how busy could you be?"

 

"I'm a psychology major. I'm trying to be a therapist," the younger responded, quite proud of himself.

 

"Wow, that's a lot for a kid as young as you. Been in school long?"

 

Dipper nodded, relaxing into the seat, "Since I was eighteen. I started college courses early in high school."

 

Their conversation was filled with quotes from favorite books and television shows as well as more tea and coffee. Bill was completely taken by this kid. He was smart and well read and not only that, but his humor and sarcasm was...adorably sexy. His wit knew no bounds. Time dredged on as the two learned more about each other slowly before Bill's phone went off. Break was over.

 

"Looks like I gotta git, Pine Tree," he stood, fishing his coat from atop the chair's back, "Want a ride?"

 

Dipper shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."

 

Watching as he stood, Bill fought the urge to pull him into a hug. Oh how he wanted to. He'd give anything to wrap his arms around those hips again.

 

"All right, if you're sure," he smiled, placing his jacket around his arms and sliding it up onto his shoulders, "You know how to reach me, then!"

 

Nodding, Dipper watched as Bill exited the cafe and he gave a huff. Mabel would be waiting for every single detail at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually going pretty well! I'm almost amazed. Quite a few people like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Feelings Are Hard

Walking home alone gave Dipper quite a bit of thinking time. It was steadily getting colder now and soon it would be October. Leaves were beginning to die and turn auburn as they fell from their trees and down to the hardened pavement of the sidewalk below. Dipper loved this time of year, it was more serene and not as hectic as their summers were. True Dipper didn't look forward to the mess that would accompany Stan's seasonal attractions, but his heart skipped a beat at the thought of hot chocolate and warm fireplaces. And Bill... 

 

Heaving a sigh, Dipper paused and sat down on a bench near the park he was passing by. His feelings were tied in a knot and being pulled in two different directions. On one hand, he truly did like Bill. Not entirely sure if he liked Bill in a way that garnered a relationship, but he did like him. On the other, Bill was much older. Soon he'd be looking for commitment and marriage. Moving in. Was Dipper ready for that? He just turned twenty-one, he was still in college. There was a lot left in life that he could experience. Of course, if anyone asked Mabel she'd say that Dipper was a shut in and should jump at this chance while it was available. 

 

He wanted to scream. He had survived all through high school without so much as a thought to romantic relationships and now, here he was sitting on a bench alone in a park thinking about it. His legs felt weak and his head hurt. Everything hurt now that he thought about it. 

 

"Thought I'd find you here."

 

He looked up to the familiar voice and smiled, "Hey, Pacifica."

 

Taking the empty spot next to him, she shoved her cold hands into her jacket pockets, "Mabel was getting worried. Texted me and told me to keep an eye out for you."

 

"Really?" he raised a brow, "Why?"

 

"She's under the impression it didn't go so well."

 

"Oh," pausing, he swallowed the lump in his throat, "No. No, it went fine."

 

"Then what are you doing sitting in the park? You only come here when something's wrong."

 

Another pause, "Well... Just thinking mostly..."

 

"Scared?" she questioned, leaning forward to look Dipper in the eye. He was tense and it worried her.

 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..."

 

She smiled, leaning her back to rest on the rest of the bench, "I know how you feel."

 

"You do?" he raised an eyebrow, looking over at the girl.

 

"Just because I'm an heiress doesn't mean people jump to be with me, Dipper," she chuckled, "And when I find one I like back I'm afraid to start a relationship with them."

 

"You're wording this like I know the person."

 

It was Pacifica's turn to pause and Dipper felt guilty for pointing it out. He honestly probably did know the person but it wasn't really his business.

 

"Sorry," he smiled, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

 

"Maybe some other time," she smiled and stood, "Well, I better go. See you in class tomorrow."

 

"See ya, Paz."

 

Standing as she walked off, Dipper let another sigh escape his lips as he walked off towards home. He couldn't say that talking with Pacifica had enlightened things, but it had helped. Stomping up the stairs to the Mystery Shack he opened the door and walked in to be met with Mabel's full figure crashing into him. She clung tightly, arms wrapped around his neck and legs hooked to his hips.

 

"Dippingsauce, you scared the shit outta me!!" she wailed, tightening her hold, "You were gone for two hours!"

 

"Sorry, I went for a walk," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her, "I needed to think."

 

She dropped to the floor and looked him over, moving the collar of his sweater to the side to peer at his neck, "No hickies, so how'd it go?"

 

"Why would I have hickies, Mabel?!"

 

"Because you were gone forever! Something should have happened!" she huffed, stomping her foot.

 

He groaned, massaging his temples, "I told you, I went for a walk. I needed to think."

 

"Then that means it didn't go well," her face dropped, the smile plastered there previously fallen.

 

"No, no, it went well," he waved his hands in the air quickly in an attempt, "We talked for a while, actually. Just..."

 

"Just...?"

 

He sighed, "The thought of getting into a relationship with a man older than me scares me..."

 

"Because of commitment?"

 

A nod, "Yeah. I mean, it's my first, ya know? If I got into a relationship with him that would mean he's my first everything. Literally."

 

"Well," she started, "that's not entirely a bad thing."

 

Maybe it wasn't. However, it still scared him, "I'll have to think on it."

 

"All right, but don't make a list!" she called after him as he bounded up the stairs.

 

A list is exactly what he made. A list full of pros and cons and possibilities. A long list that covered both sides of the page. And it didn't make him feel any better. There were just as many cons as there were pros. Staring down the list now as he sat at his desk, his forehead met the wood with a low thunk. This wasn't helping. His phone buzzed beside him and he peeked out from between his chocolate bangs to see a text message awaiting his attention. Sitting up he unlocked his phone and tapped on the icon to open it. It was from Bill.

 

 _'It was good seeing you, Pine Tree,'_ his English was so grammatically correct, _'I wanted to ask if you'd be willing to go out on a date with me?'_

 

His heart fluttered and stopped beating all at once as he yelled out, "MABEL!"


End file.
